The present invention generally relates to a cabinet of the type having a sound emitting window for electric audio equipment such as a radio receiver or magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a mesh screen structure covering the sound emitting window of the cabinet which is formed by the use of a plastics molding technique.
According to the prior art, a screen covering the sound emitting window of a cabinet for audio equipment for example, for protecting a loudspeaker is generally manufactured from a single sheet or plate of synthetic resin by the use of a blanking technique to form a plurality of perforations of a predetermined pattern or to produce a generally grid-shaped screen. The appearance of the screen covering the sound emitting window of the cabinet which is generally manufactured according to the prior art is very simple, and the existing plastics molding techniques have not yet been developed to such an extent as to enable the production of a plastic mesh screen structure similar in shape and configuration to a woven metal mesh. Accordingly, when it comes to a mesh screen, a woven metal mesh has long been used for covering the sound emitting window of the cabinet or the loudspeaker box thereby providing a sophisticated and good-looking appearance. However, a method for manufacturing a plastic mesh similar in all aspects to the woven metal mesh by the use of the existing plastic molding techniques has not been developed because of a number of difficulties involved in the design and manufacture of a mold assembly having a molding cavity and cores for the production of the plastic mesh screen.